Prokurator Alicja Horn/05
Rozdział 5 Wentylatory huczały ogłuszająco, przez rozsunięte zasłony okien sączyło się mgliste światło grudniowego poranka. Kelnerzy poprzebierali się już w swoje marynarki, tylko barman, chudy pan Grabowski paradował jeszcze za ladą amerykańskiego baru w malowniczym stroju kowbojskim z jaskrawą chustką na szyi. Zamykał szafki i szuflady, pobrzękiwał kluczami, zsuwał zręcznie brudne szklaneczki i kieliszki do dużej blaszanej wanienki, trzymanej przez pyzatą pomywaczkę w białym kitlu. Pomocnicy portiera zabrali się z rozmachem do porządkowania, zsunęli stoliki i pokryli je wkrótce rogatym lasem odwróconych do góry nogami fotelików. Dziewczęta już się rozeszły. Na wysokim stołku przy barze siedziała sama panna Kazia (signorita Fiametta - tango akrobatyczne) i pudrowała autentycznie argentyński nosek. Nie spuszczała jednak oka z korytarza, a właściwie oszklonych lagrowym szkłem drzwi, na których przybita była tabliczka: Dyrekcja. Już od kilku dni narażała się przez to na żarciki i kpinki całego personelu, jednak nie dawała za wygraną. I teraz kelnerzy, nakładając palta i rzucając swoje stereotypowe "szanowanie", zerkali na nią porozumiewawczo, a barman zapytał: - Panno Kaziu, czy mi się zdaje, czy pani czeka na tramwaj? - Co? Na tramwaj? A to pan Zygmunt nie wie, że tramwaj z mądrymi rozbił się i wszyscy nogi połamali? - odcięła się z miejsca. - Ja tam nie jeżdżę z mądrymi. Nogi mam całe. - To widać - powiedziała znacząco. Grabowski nie mógł jednak dać się "zjeść". Brzęknął kluczami i zareplikował: - Widać, nie widać, a pani, panno Kaziu, to faktycznie marzenie ściętej głowy, można powiedzieć. Już znaliśmy takich, co gwiazdy po niebie łapali, a jak co do czego, to szlus i żadnej perspektywy, można powiedzieć!... Nagle drzwi w korytarzu otworzyły się i wybiegł kasjer Justek: - Panie Grabowski! Pan dyrektor prosi! - Już idę! Wytarł ręce serwetą, wyciągnął z szuflady szczelnie zapisany arkusik i zapukał do drzwi. Krótkie "wejść" i znalazł się w gabinecie. Dyrektor, oczywiście, siedział na biurku. Zawsze tak: albo na biurku, albo na parapecie okna, albo na wałku sofy. Właściwie nie wiadomo po co przy biurku stał fotel. Od chwili nabycia "Argentyny" przez Winklera nikt go jeszcze nie widział siedzącego w tym fotelu. Teraz palił papierosa i kiwając nogą słuchał sprawozdania kipera: - ...dwadzieścia sześć węgierskiego, jedenaście malagi, sto czternaście Cordon Rouge, dwie Cordon Vert, trzydzieści siedem Clicot i osiem Cristal... Panna Tecia, szybko przesuwając wałek maszyny, odstukiwała wymieniane przezeń cyfry w odpowiednich rubrykach. - To wszystko, stary? - zapytał dyrektor. - Daj Boże co dzień tyle - roześmiał się kiper. Dyrektor uderzył go po ramieniu: - Furda, bracie, zobaczysz - wyciągniemy jeszcze dwa razy tyle! No, panie Grabowski, jakże tam? - Pierwsza klasa, panie dyrektorze, siedem tysięcy dwieście czterdzieści trzy! - Rozpijasz pan ludzi, niech pana drzwi ścisną! No, wal pan na maszynę. Odwrócił się i podszedł do dużego stołu, na którym piętrzyły się stosy banknotów, plan dzisiejszej nocy. Kasjer Justek segregował je z niezwykłą wprawą i układał po sto sztuk. - Powinno być trzydzieści dwa z pagórkiem - powiedział dyrektor. - Będzie - potwierdził lakonicznie kasjer i pomyślał: "Jak teraz zupełnie inaczej się pracuje, wszystko wiadomo, żadnych kłótni... Ma łeb do interesu!". Tymczasem Grabowski skończył i ukłoniwszy się, wyszedł. Maszynistka wyjęła z "Royala" gotowy arkusz i podała dyrektorowi: - Czy nie będę po południu potrzebna? - zapytała, spuszczając oczy. Drucki obejrzał się, a widząc, że Justek ich nie widzi, pogładził ją po śniadej buzi. - NIe, mała, dziękuję - powiedział z uśmiechem - tylko wykaz pani zrobi. - No, to do widzenia, panie dyrektorze - westchnęła panna Tecia. - Dobranoc, mała, proszę spać dobrze i niech się aniołki przyśnią! Wspięła się na palcach i pocałowała go w usta, akurat w chwili, gdy Justek podniósł głowę. Zaczerwieniła się i wybiegła. Przechodziąc koło baru zmarszczyła brwi: ta małpa Kazia zawsze tu czatuje. Obrzydliwa kokota! Postanowiła nazajutrz wypytać portiera, czy dyrektor wyszedł z nią, czy sam. A Drucki jeszcze nie myślał o wyjściu. Najpierw sprawdził wraz z Justkiem kasę, później pożegnał go, otworzył szafę pancerną i poukładał pieniądze. Zdał sobie sprawę z ryzyka, jakie wynika z trzymania w interesie tak dużej gotówki. Cała służba o tym wie, a pokusa robi złodzieja. Cóż mógł na to poradzić? Banki otwiera się dopiero o dziewiątej, nie mógł zaś od siebie wymagać wyrzekania się dwóch godzin z tej i tak niewielkiej porcji sześciogodzinnego snu, na jaki sobie pozwalał. Później oczywiście będzie lepiej, ale teraz, na początku, musi sam wszystkiego dopilnować. Trzeba ludzi nauczyć porządku, wprowadzić z jednej strony surowy rygor, a z drugiej - zachęcić wszystkich do pracy. Schował klucze do kieszeni i wyszedł na korytarz. Najpierw zajrzał do kuchni, gdzie kończono właśnie szorowanie blach i zmywanie naczyń, wszedł do piwnic, by zobaczyć, czy wszystko jest pozamykane, zgromił gospodynię za niezgaszenie światła w lodowni i pochwalił za zmniejszenie się liczby tłuczonych szkieł. Pogawędził z kuchcikami, uszczypnął w policzek tęgą kawiarkę i poszedł na salę. Wentylatory już zamknięto, kurze były starte. Służba wielkimi płachtami płótna pokrywała meble. - A ty, mała, czego tu jeszcze siedzisz? - zdziwił się, ujrzawszy Kazię. - Ja... ja... tego - zająknęła się - ja czekałam... - Na co czekałaś? - No, na... pana dyrektora... - O co chodzi, słucham? Signorita Fiametta milczała. Drucki doskonale wiedział, o co jej chodzi, lecz umyślnie zapytał: - Co, może pożyczka? - Eeee... nie, panie dyrektorze. Była bardzo ładna i miała coś pikantnego w małych ruchliwych chrapkach. A że swoje tango akrobatyczne tańczyła prawie nago, wiedział, że była wspaniale zbudowana i wygimnastykowana jak cyrkówka. Jeżeli dotychczas nie zainteresował się nią, to tylko dlatego, że wszyscy mówili, że Kazia żyje z fordanserem Izmaiłowym, a przy tym sam był bardzo zajęty. - No, więc cóż? - zagadnął. - Eeee... pan dyrektor udaje, że nie wie. - Że czego nie wiem? - drażnił ją Drucki. - No, że pan dyrektor mnie się podoba... - Oooo! - Ja wiem, że pan dyrektor wszystkim bardzo się podoba. Przecież nie potrzebuję tego mówić. Połowa tych bab, co teraz drzwiami i oknami walą do naszej budy, to wszystko dla pana dyrektora. Drucki roześmiał się. - Niech pan dyrektor nie śmieje się ze mnie, pan sam wie, że kobiety na pana lecą... - I ty, mała też?... - Też. Znowu zaśmiał się, chociaż nieco zaskoczyła go ta prosta odpowiedź. - I niech pan nie myśli, że lecę na pańskie pieniądze - wydęła pogardliwie wargi - forsy to ja mogę mieć jeszcze więcej niż mnie potrzeba... Pan dyrektor sam widzi, że najbogatsi goście rozbijają się o mnie. Ale pan mi się tak podoba, bo pan jest morowy chłop i w ogóle... - Uważaj, mała, bo mnie wbijesz w dumę. No, pogadamy kiedyś jeszcze o tym, a teraz czas spać. Dziewczyna spuściła głowę: - Nie podobam się panu - powiedziała cicho. - Ależ cóż znowu, tylko trzeba iść spać, późno już. Chwyciła go za rękę: - Panie dyrektorze, niech pan do mnie pojedzie na śniadanie. - Ale mnie czas do łóżka, moja mała. - U mnie też jest łóżko, panie dyrektorze!... No, panie dyrektorze... Był naprawdę zmęczony i trochę go zirytowała natarczywość tej tancerki. Dlatego powiedział złośliwe: - Że jest, to wiem, ale czy czasem nie zajęte? Natychmiast puściła jego rękę i odwróciła głowę. - Ot, jak... - szepnęła - cóż... wolno panu tak mi napluć w oczy... wolno... jestem taka, że ze mną tak należy... Zrobiło mu się przykro. - Sza, mała - powiedział - nie chciałem ci nic przykrego mówić, zażartowałem, no już, uśmiechnij się, no szybko! Dobra jest! A jeżeli mnie jutro zaprosisz na śniadanie, to chętnie przyjadę. Bardzo chętnie! Ale dziś nie mogę. No, pa, mała! Pogładził ją po policzku i odwrócił się: - Jaworek! - krzyknął. - Moje futro! Od drzwi jeszcze kiwnął głową uśmiechniętej Kazi i wyszedł. Mróz był tęgi, śnieg chrzęścił pod nogami. W taksówce, do której wsiadł Drucki na rogu Szpitalnej, zawarczał motor i szofer stracił dobre trzy minuty, zanim wóz ruszył. W hotelu było, jak co dzień o tej porze, jeszcze zupełnie cicho. Drucki wziął letnią kąpiel, wytarł się ostrymi ręcznikami, aż się zaróżowiła skóra, wypił kieliszek koniaku, nastawił budzik na dwunastą i położył się do łóżka. Zasnął natychmiast. Jego zdrowy organizm działał sprawnie, na rozkaz, i po pięciu godzinach pokrzepiającego snu z równą łatwością był gotów do życia najbardziej intensywnego. W ciągu godziny załatwił się z goleniem, myciem i garderobą i zadzwonił do Załkinda: - Czy jest pan Załkind? - A kto mówi? - zapytał kobiecy głos. - Tu Winkler. Odpowiedzią na to był wielki pisk w słuchawce. - Cóż, u licha - pomyślał Drucki. - Kapitanie! Kapitanie! - wołał radosny głos kobiecy. - To ja! Luba! Dzień dobry, drogi kapitanie! Jakże się cieszę! - Pani Luba? Aha! To świetnie! Dziś pani przyjechała? - Dziś, dziś rano, drogi kapitanie! Borys! Borys! Kapitan dzwoni! Co za szczęśliwy przyjazd, kapitanie; to dla mnie dobra wróżba: pierwszy telefon, jaki odebrałam, to od pana! Właśnie od pana!... Popatrz, Borys, jakie szczęście! Myślałam, że z radości zwariuję, jak tylko dowiedziałam się, że pan przyjechał do Polski!... W słuchawce rozległ się głos Załkinda: - Ona mi nie chce oddać słuchawki, co pan, kapitanie, wyprawia z moją rodzoną żoną! - Niech pan zaraz przyjeżdża do nas, natychmiast niech pan przyjeżdża - krzyczała Luba. - Teraz nie mogę, moi kochani, ale na szóstą, siódmą, oczywiście przyjadę. Jakże zdrowie, pani Lubo? Pomogła Krynica? - Ach, co tam zdrowie, żebym ja wiedziała, że kapitan jest w Warszawie, to więcej by mi pomogło, niż Krynica. I pana widywałabym, i byłabym zdrowa, i po czterdzieści pięć złotych dziennie nie płaciłabym za pensjonat i kurację. Ale pan mnie nie pozna, ja teraz - to już stara baba, dzieciata baba, ja tak zbrzydłam od naszych amerykańskich czasów, że pan mnie nie pozna... - Nieprawda - wtrącił się znowu głos Załkinda - nic nie zbrzydła, jeszcze wyładniała... - Oj, co ty mówisz, Borys! Niech pan jego nie słucha, bo pan będzie myślał, że ja nie zeszpetniałam i jeszcze się rozczaruje. A pan jeszcze mego małego nie widział, mojej pociechy najsłodszej!... Wreszcie Załkind zdobył słuchawkę i Drucki mógł mu powiedzieć, że kasa wczorajsza znowu podskoczyła, że interes idzie doskonale i że za miesiąc "Argentyna" będzie na pewno najpopularniejszym nocnym lokalem stolicy. - Żeby pańskie słowa w złoto się zamieniły, kapitanie - odparł Żyd - a nawet nie potrzebują się zamieniać, bo co one innego, jak właśnie najczystsze złoto? Spojrzawszy na zegarek, Drucki szybko pożegnał Załkinda i wybiegł na ulicę. Kazał jechać na plac Unii Lubelskiej, skąd o trzy kroki było do Uniwersyteckiej Kliniki Psychiatrycznej. - Czy zastałem pana profesora Brunickiego? - zapytał odźwiernego. - Owszem. Ale pan prywatnie czy względem... - Prywatnie. Odźwierny zawołał chłopca i Drucki dał mu swój bilet wizytowy. Po chwili profesor sam wyszedł na korytarz. - Proszę - powiedział krótko. Podali sobie ręce. - Przyszedłem, Karolu, oddać ci mój dług i podziękować za pożyczkę. Pozwolisz? Czy może jesteś zajęty? - Proszę cię, siadaj. Profesor przyjrzał się mu uważnie: - Widzę, że prędko dałeś sobie radę w Warszawie. Powodzi ci się nieźle? Drucki skinął głową. - Dziękuję ci. Dobrze. Jestem współwłaścicielem "Argentyny". - Argentyny? Co to takiego? Firma? Drucki roześmiał się: - Człowieku! Gdzie ty mieszkasz? Przecież wszystkie pisma pełne są ogłoszeń "Argentyny", na ulicach mamy kilkanaście reklam świetlnych, tysiące plakatów!... "Argentyna" to nocny lokal, bar, dancing... - Aha! Nie wiedziałem. Nigdy nie bywam w restauracjach, a tym bardziej w nocnych. Drucki wzruszył ramionami: - Źle robisz. - Jak to rozumiesz? - Po prostu. Wyglądasz na piekielnie zmęczonego, znużonego, zdenerwowanego do ostatnich granic. Nie można przecież żyć samą pracą. Jako psychiatra wiesz najlepiej, że rozrywki są równie konieczne... Brunicki machnął ręką: - To nie dla mnie. - Dlaczego? - Nie bawią mnie te rzeczy. - Rozumiem cię - rzekł po chwili - rozumiem raczej twoją niechęć, twój brak zainteresowania dla zabaw ludzi przeciętnych... - Przeciętnie szczęśliwych - poprawił profesor i gorzki uśmiech wykrzywił mu usta. - A jednak - upierał się Drucki - jednak stanowczo cię namawiam: spróbuj. Chyba nie wątpisz, że jestem dla ciebie więcej niż życzliwy? Profesor Brunicki spuścił głowę: - No... tak... tak myślę... Tyle było męczarni w jego głosie i postaci, że Drucki uczuł w piersiach niemal fizyczny ból. - Karolu - zawołał - Karolu! Kochany przyjacielu! Och, żebym umiał wyrwać z ciebie to straszne cierpienie! Pół życia oddałbym za to! Profesor chwycił go za rękę: - Tak, tak, i ja tak myślę - powiedział z błyskiem w oczach. - I ja myślę, że powinieneś mi dopomóc! - Gdybym umiał! Gdybym mógł! - Możesz. - Ja? - zdziwił się Drucki. - Możesz, Bohdanie, możesz i powinieneś mi pomóc. - Ale w jaki sposób? Profesor zniżył głos: - Jest tylko jedno lekarstwo na moją tragedię: odpowiedź, odpowiedź nauki, potwierdzająca odpowiedź. Dla jej zdobycia gotów jestem na wszystko... Rozumiesz? Na wszystko, nie wyłączając nawet... zbrodni! - Jak to? - Nie dam ci jeszcze teraz żadnych bliższych wyjaśnień. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy byłbyś gotów na ryzyko... Drucki ze zdumieniem patrzył mu w oczy. - No, słowem, czy mógłbyś popełnić... - Zbrodnię? - Więc tak - wyszeptał profesor - zbrodnię. Drucki włożył ręce w kieszenie spodni i wstał. Na jego czole nabrzmiały grube sznury żył. Brwi się ściągnęły. - Milczysz? - zasyczał profesor - widzisz, milczysz, tak wygląda twoje "pół życia"... Cha... cha... cha... Potrafisz wciąż ocierać się o kodeks karny, ale teraz... - Dość! - przerwał Drucki - przestań. Masz moją rękę. Profesor łapczywie uchwycił obu rękoma dłoń Druckiego. - Słowo? - zapytał cicho. - Słowo. Zatem mów. - Jeszcze nie teraz - powiedział Brunicki - lecz wkrótce cię będę potrzebował. Nie pytaj o nic. - Jak chcesz. Wiedz tylko, że nie cofnę się. Masz mnie do swojej dyspozycji. Zadzwonił telefon. - Halo - odezwał się profesor. - ... - Aha, dziękuję panu... - ... - Nie, mnie to nie jest potrzebne. Ale niech pan zadzwoni do doktora... zaraz, mam tu gdzieś jego kartę wizytową... a, jest. Niech pan zadzwoni do doktora Władysława Czuchnowskiego. Telefon 187_27. Będzie panu wdzięczny. - ... - Nie, zresztą nie wiem. Niech pan po prostu powie, że otrzymaliśmy informację, że ten... no, jakże, Horn - umarł. - ... - Dobrze. A jeżeli chce wiadomości bardziej szczegółowych, niech się sam do nich zwróci. Do widzenia. Dziękuję panu, zaraz, zaraz, niech pan jeszcze wyjrzy przez okno, czy jest już mój samochód przed kliniką?... Jest? No, to dziękuję panu. Do widzenia. Położył słuchawkę i przetarł czoło dłonią. - Rzeczywiście, jestem bardzo wyczerpany. Może i masz rację, że trzeba mi jakichś nowych wrażeń. Drucki wziął go pod rękę: - Posłuchaj mnie, Karolu. Dobrze ci radzę. Przyjdź kiedyś do mojej "Argentyny". - Wystraszę ci publiczność swoją miną - uśmiechnął się profesor. - Niech cię to nie martwi. - Może i wybiorę się kiedyś. - No, a teraz śpieszysz do domu? - Tak... Zawahał się, i nie patrząc na Druckiego zapytał: - Może byś zjadł ze mną obiad? - Ależ z przyjemnością. Jeżeli nie zrobi ci to kłopotu, Karolu. - Bynajmniej. Zatem, chodźmy. Drucki widział wewnętrzną rozterkę profesora i gwałt, jaki ten musiał sobie zadać, by zdobyć się na to zaproszenie. Udawał jednak, że niczego nie spostrzega. Przed kliniką stała wielka, czarna limuzyna. - Cóż za wspaniały wóz! - zawołał Drucki i nagle wydało mu się, że już kiedyś to auto widział. - Podoba ci się? Owszem... To mój najświeższy nabytek. Szofer, tęgi drab w niedźwiedzim futrze, wyskoczył i otworzył przed nimi drzwiczki. Profesor zwrócił się do niego: - No, jakże motor? - Jak dotychczas, proszę pana, pracuje doskonale, ale po trzech dniach trudno zmiarkować... - Kupiłem okazyjnie, używany, ale jeszcze w bardzo dobrym stanie - powiedział Brunicki, sadowiąc się obok Bohdana. - Znasz tę markę? - "Reenclar"? - Tak, ośmiocylindrowy. - Dobry wóz, ale kosztowny w eksploatacji - zaopiniował Drucki. - Mój znajomy, pewien brazylijski plantator kawy, który zmieniał wozy jak rękawiczki, był zdania, że "Reenclar" jest wręcz bezkonkurencyjny. Rzeczywiście, auto, pomimo bardzo silnego mrozu, ruszyło z miejsca lekko i cicho, i szło jak lalka. W niespełna kwadrans byli na miejscu. Willa profesora Brunickiego teraz, przy dziennym świetle, zdała się jeszcze większa niż wówczas, w nocy. Gospodarz wyjął klucze (widocznie furtka nawet w ciągu dnia była zamykana) i po chwili znaleźli się w przedpokoju. Na ich widok z krzesła porwał się służący, ów brodacz o ponurej twarzy. - Mamy gościa na obiedzie - odezwał się profesor - zadzwoń do pana doktora i możesz podawać. Znaleźli się w obszernym hallu, znanym już Druckiemu z poprzedniej wizyty. Wciąż te koty! Niemal na każdym meblu było ich pełno. Czarne, bure, białe, angory, syjamskie, syberyjskie - wszystkie ogromne, leniwe, spasione. Brunicki przeprosił gościa i znikł za drzwiami, osłoniętymi grubą kotarą. Zaczynało się ściemniać. Drucki wziął do ręki książkę, leżącą na stole, zaledwie do połowy rozciętą i chciał ulokować się w fotelu przy oknie. W tym celu zamierzał spędzić z niego wielkiego, szarego kota. Zwierzę jednak ani się ruszyło i już je miał trzepnąć książką po łbie, gdy wrócił profesor. - Chodźmy do jadalni - wskazał Druckiemu białe drzwi na lewo. - Co to, przeglądałeś tę pracę? Bardzo zajmująca, wprost rewelacyjna... Obserwacje Scheringa nad wpływem hormonów zwierzęcych na rozwój roślin. Z hallu przechodziło się przez gabinet, utrzymany w stylu gotyckim, bibliotekę, od wysokiego sufitu aż do podłogi pokrytą półkami pełnymi książek, i wchodziło się do małej, białej jadalni. W środku stał okrągły stół z trzema nakryciami, pod ścianą niski kredens i kilka krzeseł. - Daruj, Karolu - odezwał się Drucki - ale, dalibóg, nie mam pojęcia o tych rzeczach. No, wiem, że hormony to jest wydzielina gruczołów... Hm, wyobrażam to sobie jako... witaminy organizmu ludzkiego czy zwierzęcego... Drzwi naprzeciw uchyliły się cicho i wszedł doktor Kunoki. Uprzejmie przywitał się z Druckim: - Jakie są skutki mojej operacji? - zapytał swoim melodyjnym głosem. - Zagoiło się prawidłowo? - Dziękuję, panie doktorze, zagoiło się doskonale. Brodacz zjawił się z tacą. Przed Brunickim i gościem postawił miedziane rondelki z jakimś zapiekanym mięsem, przed Japończykiem kilka małych salaterek z jarzynami. - Pan jest jaroszem, doktorze? - zainteresował się Drucki. Doktor Kunoki uśmiechnął się: - Za dużo miałem do czynienia z mięsem, bym je lubił jadać. - Właśnie - chrząknął profesor - mówiliśmy z panem... Winklerem o hormonach z powodu obserwacji Scheringa. - Ach, więc pan się tym zajmuje? - zainteresował się doktor Kunoki. - Niestety, doktorze, jestem kompletnym laikiem, kieruję się w tych kwestiach, jak w lesie, wyłącznie intuicją. - Nie umniejszaj roli intuicji - odezwał się profesor - odgrywa ona w nauce olbrzymią i twórczą, najbardziej twórczą rolę. - Wie doktór - zwrócił się do Japończyka - że pan Winkler przed chwilą powiedział, że wyobraża sobie hormony jako witaminy roślinne. Ciekawe, co? - Nie maltretujcie mnie, panowie - roześmiał się Drucki - odrobinę łaski dla profana! Doktor Kunoki podniósł oczy na sufit i wycierając końce palców o serwetkę, powiedział: - Profana?! Jakże wiele zawdzięczałaby takim ludziom mądrość oficjalnej nauki, gdyby zdobyła się na rozsądek! - To brzmi jak paradoks w ustach uczonego - zauważył Drucki. - Nie, panie - pokiwał głową doktor Kunoki - mówię poważnie. Oficjalna nauka przez całe wieki zamykała sobie pogardą dostęp do wielkich prawd, tkwiących często w najciemniejszych na pozór zabobonach różnych ludów. - Chyba pan doktor nie chce powiedzieć - zdziwił się gość - że teraz nauka "zwraca" się ku tym zabobonom? - Nie zwraca się - powiedział profesor - lecz częstokroć spostrzega ich słuszność. Nie zmienia to faktu, że niektóre są wręcz absurdalne. - Mądry Wolter - odezwał się doktór, nakładając sobie maleńką porcyjkę brukselki - podrwiwał z Murzynów, którzy zjadają surową wątrobę zabitego lwa sądząc, że w ten sposób podnoszą swoją odwagę. Tymczasem okazuje się, że wątroba produkuje niezwykle czynny hormon, który powoduje niezmiernie szybki wzrost czerwonych ciałek krwi. - A czy to wpływa na zwiększenie odwagi? - zapytał Drucki. - Pośrednio tak. W medycynie już dziś hormon wątroby skutecznie zwalcza najostrzejszą anemię. - Zdumiewające! W jakiż sposób dzicy na to wpadli? Profesor podniósł brwi, a doktor rozłożył ręce: - To już dziedzina intuicji, przypadku lub też czynników w połączeniu z doświadczeniem wielu setek pokoleń. Brodacz podał zupę. - Takich zabobonów jest więcej - ciągnął Japończyk - na przykład czarownicy niektórych plemion słowiańskich i fińskich leczyli liszaje i brodawki tak zwanymi "zamawianiami", a dziś sugestia jest w tych wypadkach powszechnie stosowana przez lekarzy, i z równym skutkiem. Na południu Rosji chłopi, a w Patagonii Indianie leczą różne dolegliwości dając chorym surowe nerki i śledzionę bydlęcą, czyli organy zawierające swoiste hormony, używane już teraz przez oficjalne lecznictwo. - Fenomenalne! - zdumiewał się Drucki. - Mój drogi - dodał profesor - a czyż nie słyszałeś na przykład, że i nasz lud od wieków za najskuteczniejszy środek na osłabienie uważa srom zajęczy lub bobrowy? - Owszem, nieraz obijało mi się o uszy, że wszyscy znachorzy skupują to od kłusowników. - Otóż środek ten jest prymitywem szczepień stosowanych przez Woronowa, który okólną drogą doszedł do starej prawdy, uważanej za przesąd. Jak tu, tak i tam chodzi o wprowadzenie do organizmu hormonów, wydzielanych przez gruczoły seksualne. - Zatem - zawyrokował Drucki - nauka powinna poświęcić więcej uwagi przesądom ludowym i zbadać ich wartość. Profesor Brunicki uśmiechnął się blado i spojrzał znacząco na doktora. Druckiego uderzyła nagła myśl: - A zapatrzenie? Już chciał powtórzyć głośno, gdy wstrzymało go niejasne uczucie, że należy milczeć. - Są jednak, jak słusznie powiedział profesor - odezwał się doktor Kunoki - zabobony wręcz niedorzeczne. Takie nawet, które zalecają środki wręcz przeciwnie działające, niż się pragnie. Na przykład w wiekach średnich w Lombardii znachorki wymyśliły napój miłosny, którego recepta rozpowszechniła się wkrótce w całej Europie, a nawet zawleczona została do Ameryki. Kobieta, dając ten eliksir do wypicia młodzieńcowi, rzekomo miała w nim wzbudzić gorącą miłość. - Jakieś zioła? - Nie. Napój składał się z wody źródlanej, czerpanej z różnymi, oczywiście zaklęciami i z krwi monarrhagii. - Tam do diabła! - zaklął Drucki. - Tym chyba można wyprawić na tamten świat! - Nie - zaprzeczył Japończyk - ale spowodować pewne zaburzenia można. Godne zaś uwagi jest to, że krew ta zawiera właśnie w sobie ogromne ilości hormonu, zwanego follikuliną. Otóż, hormon ten, aczkolwiek u kobiety wywołuje gwałtowny popęd seksualny, na mężczyznę działa wręcz odwrotnie. Powoduje mianowicie zanik gruczołów rozrodczych, a nawet występowanie drugorzędnych cech płciowych kobiecych. - Oczywiście - dodał profesor Brunicki - tylko przy zastrzykach follikuliny osobnikom męskim dają się skonstatować te objawy. Czy podana z pokarmem follikulina działa równie silnie - dotychczas nie stwierdzono. - Tak - kiwnął głową doktor Kunoki - ale follikulina nie podlega działaniu zasad i kwasów, zatem możemy przypuszczać, że w żołądku ani w jelitach się nie rozkłada. Co więcej, należąc do grupy wyższych alkoholi, zostaje szybko wessana do krwi. - No dobrze - roześmiał się Drucki - zatem stosując ten hormon można bez operacji produkować eunuchów? - Tak. - Fenomenalne! - Doświadczenia wykazały, że u niektórych gatunków zwierząt, jak na przykład u kogutów, już po tygodniowym stosowaniu follikuliny zaczyna zanikać grzebień, odpowiednie organy, zdolność piania, a rodzą się natomiast instynkty kurze, jak chęć wysiadywania jaj. - A u ludzi? - zapytał Drucki. Japończyk spojrzał na profesora i wzruszył ramionami. - Na ludziach nie wolno dokonywać doświadczeń... Prawo zabrania. - Jednakże... - No, tak, niektórzy lekarze próbują po cichu w swoich klinikach i szpitalach mniej niebezpiecznych dla zdrowia pacjentów eksperymentów, lecz zawsze ryzykują, że znajdą się za kratkami. Profesor Brunicki oparł głowę na ręku i powiedział: - Ludzie żądają od medycyny cudów, a swoimi mądrymi ustawodawstwami uniemożliwiają jej studia nad organizmem człowieka. Nie tak dawno, przecież doktor Fracksham został skazany na dziesięć lat więzienia za to, że w swojej klinice w Melbourne, mając pacjenta, dzikiego krajowca, w dodatku bandytę, ośmielił się robić na nim doświadczenia naukowe... Doktor Kunoki zaśmiał się ironicznie i dodał: - I to doświadczenia niezwykłej doniosłości! - Skoro zagrażały życiu pacjenta... - odezwał się Drucki. - Pacjenta? Pacjent został starannie wyleczony z krzywd, jakie mu zrobił zbrodniczy lekarz, po czym stanął przed sądem za bandytyzm i w trzy dni go powieszono. Zresztą, nie tylko człowieka tknąć nie wolno. Raz po raz jakieś idiotyczne stowarzyszenia podnoszą gwałt w obronie szczurów, królików i świnek morskich. Głupota jest wieczna. - W obu narodach, do których należę - z niezmiennym uśmiechem mówił doktor Kunoki - tak w japońskim, jak i polskim, tradycja bohaterstwa każe poświęcać często życie tysięcy żołnierzy dla dobra ojczyzny. Ale gdy chodzi o dobro całej ludzkości, o zdrowie i życie wielu pokoleń, nie wolno nauce zażądać od kilku czy kilkunastu zaledwie jednostek bohaterstwa, poddania się doświadczeniom. W innych krajach jest zresztą tak samo... Drucki potrząsnął głową: - Niezwykle skomplikowane zagadnienie. Nie podjąłbym się rozstrzygnięcia w tę czy w inną stronę. Kawę pili w bibliotece, gdzie było o tyle przyjemniej niż w hallu, że kotów tu widocznie nie wpuszczano. Rozmowa toczyła się dalej wokół kwestii naukowych. Zbliżała się już szósta, gdy Drucki wstał: - Zanudzałem panów swoją ciekawością ignoranta. Darujcie, ale to jest piekielnie ciekawe. - Miło nam będzie, jeżeli pan zechce częściej nas odwiedzać - zaczął Japończyk, podając gościowi rękę na pożegnanie. Nie dokończył jednak. Gdzieś, w jednym z dalszych pokoi, rozległ się cichy dzwonek. Doktor szybko spojrzał na zegarek i syknął. Profesor zbladł, powiedział coś po łacinie i wziąwszy Bohdana pod rękę, odezwał się: - No, doktor jest zajęty, nie przeszkadzajmy mu. Czy pozwolisz, że odprowadzę cię kawałek? - Ależ, proszę cię, Karolu. Pożegnali się na najbliższym postoju taksówek i Drucki pojechał na Nowolipie. Mieszkanie Załkinda wyglądało dziś jak kwiaciarnia. Ogromne kosze chryzantem, wielkie pęki purpurowych róż, wspaniałe orchidee, istne krzaki białego bzu - i stojąca nieruchomo, w środku salonu, Luba - wiotka, piękna, egzotyczna, pachnąca... Szedł ku niej i widział tylko jej wpółotwarte oczy i lekko drgające usta z czarnym meszkiem na górnej wardze... Leniwie wyciągnęła do niego obie ręce i nic nie powiedziała. - Luba! Jakaż pani jest cudna! - wybuchnął. - To jest nieludzkie być aż tak śliczną! Widzę, że cała Warszawa ogołociła się z kwiatów dla pani, ale nie ma tak pięknych na świecie, jakie ja pragnąłbym pani dać! Teraz dopiero zdobyła się na uśmiech: - Kapitanie... Jej głos drgał wzruszeniem. - Kapitanie... Jakże mi dobrze, że widzę pana i że... pan mnie widzi... Kwiaty, to od Borysa, zawsze mnie tak psuje na powitanie... Teraz dopiero Drucki zauważył Załkinda, siedzącego w fotelu i wpatrzonego w żonę, jak w słońce. Mocno podał mu rękę, mówiąc: - Jack! Słuchaj pan! Nigdy nie zostawiaj mnie sam na sam z twoją kobietą! Borys roześmiał się wesoło: - Nie boję się, kapitanie, nie nastraszy mnie pan sobą. - Do diabła, czy jestem takim starym koniem?! - Starym... przyjacielem - podchwycił Załkind. - Ależ ona wypiękniała! Pani Lubo! To tak ma wyglądać poważna matka dzieciom? - wołał żartobliwie. - Nie, stanowczo, Jack za bardzo mi ufa! - Za bardzo i mnie - roześmiała się Luba. - No, no! Moi państwo! - protestował z oburzoną miną mąż. - A gdzież wasz następca tronu? - Już śpi - rozczuliła się Luba - bardzo zmęczony był, biedactwo, ale muszę go kapitanowi pokazać, chodźmy, tylko na palcach. Wzięła Druckiego za rękę i wszyscy troje przeszli do dziecinnego pokoju. W białym łóżeczku spał snem sprawiedliwego szczupły, czarny jak smoła, chłopak. - Ładny? - zapytała matka. - Bardzo - potwierdził Drucki. - A podobny i do mnie, i do Luby, prawda? - odezwał się Załkind. Bohdan chciał się przyjrzeć jeszcze lepiej, więc Luba zapaliła jeszcze jedną lampę. - Tak, czoło, włosy i nosek po matce, a usta i owal twarzy po ojcu - zaopiniował. - Uderzające podobieństwo... - A z usposobienia - zachwycił się Załkind - to jestem wykapany ja. Aż czasem śmiech bierze. Pod działaniem zbyt blisko trzymanej lampy, długie rzęsy drgnęły i chłopak nagle otworzył oczy. Były to ogromne, niebieskie oczy o fenomenalnie ciemnozłotych źrenicach. - Śpij, maleńki, śpij - pogłaskał go ojciec i zgasił lampę - idźcie, moi drodzy, on zaraz zaśnie, skarb mój najdroższy. Drucki przetarł czoło i szedł za Lubą, jak nieprzytomny. W głowie wirowały mu myśli. Gdy znaleźli się w salonie, uważnie spojrzał na Lubę. Blady uśmiech otaczał jej usta. - Pani Lubo... Co to znaczy, co to może znaczyć?! Położyła mu obie dłonie na piersiach i powiedziała szeptem: - Ma twoje oczy, kapitanie, ma najpiękniejsze oczy na świecie! - Boże drogi! - Czy żałujesz ich jemu, kapitanie?... - Ale jak? Jakim cudem? Czyżby jakieś przekleństwo wisiało nade mną! Skąd to wasze dziecko ma te oczy?!... Luba złożyła ręce: - Ze mnie, ze mnie, John... - Ależ to jakieś czary! - Czary - skinęła głową. - Po cóż rzuciłeś, kapitanie, czary na mnie, wówczas na pokładzie, kiedy drżałam jak liść, gdy twoje ręce ściskały aż do bólu strasznego przeguby moich rąk... - Szaleństwo! - Rzuciłeś czary - mówiła coraz prędzej - potężne czary, kapitanie... Wypiłam wówczas twoje oczy, twoje najpiękniejsze, najdziwniejsze oczy... Tak, kapitanie, błagałam cię wówczas o ciebie całego... - Cicho! - syknął Drucki. - Borys wie... - Jak to, wie? Czy spostrzegł to podobieństwo? - Nie. Ale wie, że wówczas kochałam ciebie, kapitanie. Drucki przygryzł wargę. - Nie wiedziałam wtedy, że już noszę pod sercem syna Borysa i że dam mu twoje oczy, kapitanie. - Ale jak? Jak?! Jakim sposobem?! - Ludzie prości powiedzieliby, że "zapatrzyłam się" w te oczy. - Więc ty w to wierzysz? Wierzysz! co za szczęście! - zawołał nagle. - Mam teraz niezbity dowód dla Karola! Luba! Wiwat! Stała zdumiona, nie rozumiejąc powodu jego radości. Z sąsiedniego pokoju rozległy się kroki Borysa. - Cicho, Luba, kiedyś to pani wytłumaczę. No, co - zwrócił się do wchodzącego Załkinda - syn śpi? - Śpi, moja pociecha. Luba, a może byś tak nam dała coś do przegryzienia? Drucki był w świetnym humorze. Popijając herbatę opowiadał im, jak idzie "Argentyna", jak stale powiększa się frekwencja i kasa, i jak jest zadowolony, że interes stał się złotym jabłkiem. - Naprawdę, moglibyście przyjść kiedy, ręczę, że zabawicie się wesoło - namawiał. - Nie, kapitanie - potrząsnął głową Borys - ja nie lubię obnosić po lokalach swego kalectwa. Ale, jeżeli pan chce zabrać Lubę, to i owszem. Niech się rozerwie. Drucki zrobił gest oburzenia: - To już skandal! Człowieku, znęcasz się nade mną! Jak można wymyślać tak wyrafinowane tortury. To tak, jakbyś pan pijakowi dał butelkę najlepszego koniaku i powiedział: "Wiem, że mi go nie wypijesz, więc możesz go nosić w kieszeni!". Śmieli się wszyscy, później Luba opowiadała, jakie miała powodzenie w Rabce, a następnie w Krynicy, wreszcie Drucki wstał: - No, czas mi do pracy! Jadę. Nie zatrzymywali go wiedząc, że kapitan Winkler tego nie lubi. - Dziś nie pojadę z panem - powiedziała na pożegnanie Luba - ale innym razem nie uda się kapitanowi tak łatwo mnie pozbyć. - To trudno! Już jakoś przecierpię. Wybiegł na ulicę i znowu z całą wyrazistością uprzytomnił sobie, że nareszcie zdobył możność udowodnienia Brunickiemu, że Piotr słusznie nosi nazwisko Brunicki! Zatrzymał się i zdjąwszy kapelusz z głowy podrzucił go w górę: - Hurra! - krzyknął. - Hura! Przechodnie czym prędzej schodzili mu z drogi. - Hurra!... Na rogu stała taksówka. Drucki ostatni raz podrzucił kapelusz i wpakowawszy go zawadiacko na bakier, zapytał szofera: - Wolny?... Szofer spojrzał na niego nieufnie i odwrócił głowę: - Wolny, ale motor zepsuty - odezwał się po chwili wahania. - Bierzesz mnie pan za wariata? Nie bój się pan! Już mi lepiej! A tu oliwa do motoru - wyjął kilka drobnych banknotów i wetknął w rękę taksiarzowi. - Jazda, panie gazda! Dobry dziś mam dzień. Usiadł i zatrzasnął drzwiczki. - Do "Argentyny", Hortensja. Samochód ruszył. Kategoria:Prokurator Alicja Horn